


Reversal

by cellostiel



Series: Trans Overwatch Smut [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eating out, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Penetrative Sex, Trans Jesse McCree, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellostiel/pseuds/cellostiel
Summary: "'Bottom', huh?" Hanzo says, taking Jesse's hat and tossing it to the side. "You think that's all I do?"-Jesse fucks up. Somehow it ends in his favor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *now you fucked up plays in the background* 
> 
> btw Jesse is trans in this, and his anatomy is described as his clit/pussy/etc. so if that bothers you/causes you dysphoria, then I'm sorry but you might want to steer away from this fic. I do have some fics in the works with alternate terminology though, so you may want to keep an eye out for those! they'll be posted to my Trans Overwatch Smut series! (also keep an eye out for bottom Hanzo w/ this same configuration of genitals hehe)
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

Things have been going smooth for a while now. Their bickering is friendly, their shouting matches gone, and they work together better than ever. Plus, Jesse is getting laid on the regular. Sometimes he'll push Hanzo's buttons too hard, of course, but they always make up.

It's hard not to push his buttons, sometimes. Like when Jesse and Genji start talking about old sexcapades and Hanzo will get a pained look on his face but refuse to drop what he's doing and leave just because his brother and boyfriend are oversharing.

Genji is describing an encounter where he had three dicks in him at once when Jesse laughs and says, "Wow, you two are more alike than ya think. Maybe I should start calling ya the 'bottom brothers'." He knows he's fucked up the instant it comes out of his mouth. He doesn't even have to look at Hanzo to feel the glare directed at him.

"What do you mean?" Genji asks, then it seems to click. "Masaka." He puts a hand over where his mouth is behind the mask, says, "Oh my god. I thought Jesse was- kuso!" He starts laughing, and oh, fuck, Jesse's in trouble. Whenever Genji laughs about Hanzo, it almost always spells trouble. " _Anija_ , oh my god, I thought-"

"Jesse." Hanzo says, and his words are like ice. "I would like to have a discussion with you."

"Someone's in trouble." Genji cackles. A glare from Hanzo has him shrinking, pressing both his hands over his lower mask in a terrible effort to stifle his laughter. Jesse gulps as Hanzo tugs him out of his seat and starts dragging him towards the quarters.

He gets all but thrown into his own room, and Hanzo lets him go only to turn and lock the door behind them.

"Hon', listen, I didn't mean to-" Jesse starts, but then Hanzo is in his space, dragon fire in his eyes, and Jesse shuts up.

"'Bottom', huh?" Hanzo says, taking Jesse's hat and tossing it to the side. "You think that's all I do?"

Jesse's internal mantra of 'oh fuck' abruptly halts. Oh. Oh, _fuck._

"I- well- y'see-"

"I assure you," Hanzo says, pressing even closer, and Jesse is taller but lord does he feel _small_ right now- "I am no one-trick horse."

Jesse almost wants to laugh and tease at how awkward the americanism sounds on Hanzo's tongue, but then Hanzo's hands are on his hips, shoving him down onto the bed, and Jesse's brain short-circuits. Hanzo climbs on top of him, pins him there with his hands on the mattress on either side of Jesse's head.

"Would you like me to show you?" he asks lowly. Jesse swallows.

"Please." he chokes out. Hanzo grins wolfishly, then sits up.

"Move up the bed." he orders. Jesse nods and scoots up as Hanzo gets up to dig through Jesse's bedside table. He comes back with lube and a condom - ah, why he chose Jesse's room, god that's hot - and spreads Jesse's legs, sitting between them.

"I'm proving a point," he says, tugging open Jesse's jeans, "but I still expect you to communicate and stop me if things go too far."

"O'course." Jesse agrees easily. Hanzo nods and starts peeling off Jesse's pants. Just having his pants off and having Hanzo here, so close to him, knowing what he's about to do, has him so fucking wet. Hanzo leans down and nips at Jesse's hip, hands gripping his thighs tightly as he starts to work a light bruise into the skin.

"Fu-uck." Jesse groans, head tipping back. Hanzo hums and releases the skin to lick at it. Jesse moans and lifts his hips, searching for more. Hanzo holds him down by his thighs, and _damn._ "Lord, fuck me."

"That is the plan." Hanzo says, splaying Jesse's legs further and leaning down to close his mouth around Jesse's clit. Jesse grabs at the pillow behind his head and lets out a long moan. Hanzo's eaten him out before, but it's never been like _this._ He's melting under Hanzo's hands and his mouth, and he loves it.

Hanzo eats him out _proper,_ alternating between sucking on his clit and fucking into his pussy with his tongue. Jesse clings to the pillow and whines, each attempt to move his hips into the sensation blocked by Hanzo's hands. Then one of Hanzo's hands is moving, sliding up his thigh to slip a finger inside. Jesse curses.

"I'm going to fuck you here." Hanzo says, firm but still leaving room for Jesse to say no.

"God, yes." He can _feel_ Hanzo smirk against him, sucking on his clit again as he works a second finger inside. "Fuck, Hanzo." He tries to wind his fingers through Hanzo's hair, but his wrist is snatched by Hanzo's hand, fingers wet with Jesse's slick, and Hanzo pins it to the bed. Hanzo licks into Jesse again, releasing Jesse's wrist only after it goes slack in his hand.

"Stay." is all he says.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph." Jesse curses, hips straining against Hanzo's hold. Hanzo hums against him, returning his fingers to Jesse's hole. A third finger is added, and they stretch him open, making anticipation swirl pleasantly in his gut. "Please, Hanzo, come on." Hanzo pulls his mouth away, looking Jesse in the eye.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, _lord_ , please."

Hanzo draws his hands away to divest them both of the rest of their clothes, then rolls on a condom and slicks himself up with lube. He leans over Jesse to kiss him, achingly sweetly. Jesse melts.

"I love you." Hanzo murmurs.

"Love you too." Jesse says, kissing him back.

"Tell me if you need me to stop."

"I'll be fine." It's the first time they've done penetration with Jesse being the recipient, but it's far from the first time Jesse's had some form of cock in him; most of it in his pussy. Either way, he trusts Hanzo more than he's trusted any other partner.

Hanzo kisses him again, a hand on his cheek, then he grabs Jesse's wrists and pins them to the mattress and carefully slips into him. Oh, _oh._ It's been a long time since Jesse's done this, he'd almost forgotten- _lord,_ does Hanzo feel good.

"Okay?" Hanzo asks.

"More than okay." Jesse groans. "Christ, Hanzo."

"Good." Hanzo says, a smirk playing on his face. "Let me know if I'm too rough." He starts moving his hips, thrusting into him, and Jesse lets out a moan.

"Lord, no, that's perfect. God, so perfect, Hanzo."

Normally he's a lot better at keeping his composure, but fuck, Hanzo's hands on him, holding him down as he fucks into him, stealing a searing kiss, it has Jesse keening and melting under him, babbling incoherently when Hanzo releases his mouth.

"I rather like you like this." Hanzo says, capturing his lips in another kiss. Jesse sloppily kisses him back, wrists straining against Hanzo's hands. He just wants to hold onto him, to run his hands over his sides, dig his fingers in Hanzo's hair, but Hanzo holds him down solidly, restricting him, and Jesse honest-to-god _whines._ "I know," Hanzo soothes, still fucking into him. "I know." Then Hanzo leans forward, catching Jesse's earlobe between his teeth, and says, "Come for me, anata."

Jesse lets out a choked-off cry as he comes, body jerking with the force of it. He clings to Hanzo all through it, nails biting into his back. Hanzo groans and picks up the pace, biting at Jesse's neck until he comes with a stutter of his hips and a moan.

Jesse lies there, panting, Hanzo going lax on top of him. "Christ," Jesse murmurs. "We've gotta do that more often."

Hanzo hums in agreement, shifting to kiss the light bruise blooming on Jesse's neck, then lifting himself up to kiss Jesse on the lips.

"I love you, anata." he says.

"I love you too, darlin'." Jesse pulls him down for another kiss. They move together lazily for a while, hands stroking up sides and soft kisses being exchanged. Hanzo moves to get up, but Jesse clings to him.

"Jesse," Hanzo sighs, but there's fondness in his tone. "I need to clean up."

"We can do that in the mornin'." Jesse protests. Hanzo presses a kiss to his cheek, says,

"At least let me take the condom off."

Jesse huffs. _"Fine."_ Hanzo smiles, a rare, beautiful thing, and kisses him once more before slipping out and getting up. Jesse makes himself comfortable, burrowing under the comforter. When Hanzo returns, he lifts the blanket for him, making a space under his arm that Hanzo fits into easily.

"I'm sorry for saying all that in front of your brother." Jesse says quietly into Hanzo's hair. Hanzo hums.

"I suppose I forgive you. So long as it doesn't happen again."

"I swear I'll get a better handle on my tongue. Can't promise it'll be a quick process, though."

"That's fine. There is much for me to work on, myself."

"We'll both get there someday." Jesse says with certainty. "Together."

"Together." Hanzo echoes, twining their fingers together.

Yeah, things are goin' real smooth.

**Author's Note:**

> translations:
> 
> Masaka. = No way./You have to be kidding me.  
> Kuso! = Shit!  
> Anata wa jissai ni- = I thought-
> 
> sorry for the google translate!


End file.
